Cursed
by MusicianAngel
Summary: Allen was always told tales of Akuma and excercists. She was told how her ancesstor, Allen Walker the Destroyer of Time, defeated the Earl in an epic final battle. But she never believed them or thought they could affect her in any way. Fem!Allen
1. Night I: A New Life

Disclaimer- I don't own any of D. Gray-man. This goes for all the chapters.

MA: All of the Japanese is just run through a translator, so I'm really sorry if some of it's wrong. This is something I came up with and hope you like it. I would think that if Allen was a girl, Cross would be a lot nicer to her, so that's what I did.

* * *

Chapter I: A New Life

Allen looked at the schedule in her hand. She sighed. Having been transferred into a school in Japan, she was seriously mad at her current guardian, Marian Cross. He was her only family, even though the connection was so distant it took five genealogists to find out about it. Because of a job change, they had had to move to Japan. The only reason Allen wasn't paying for all of Cross's debts was the fact that she was a girl.

The school that she was being transferred to had the strangest name. It was called the 'Black School'. She wondered if it was because the school was painted black or something stupid like that.

She wished to be back in her old school, where people were talking English, not Japanese. Though, by the amount of teasing she got, she wondered if it was better if she couldn't understand them. Allen stopped her thoughts; she needed to get moving if she was ever going to get out of bed.

She sat up, letting her blankets fall off her. She slid out of her bed and placed the schedule on her desk. Allen pulled open the doors of her wardrobe and pulled out the school uniform.

She pulled her night gown off and tossed it into a dirty clothes bin and pulled the black skirt on. Next came the white long sleeved shirt, which had a black sailor thingy with a gray ribbon. After that, Allen pulled on the white knee socks and black shoes.

Allen walked into her bathroom. (Cross had been kind enough to give her her own) To wake herself up, she splashed cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long snow-white hair fell almost to her waist, and her gray eyes looked back at her. She eyed her blood red arm, and opened the cabinet above her toilet. She pulled out a white glove that she pulled over her left hand, and she also grabbed a black head band on placed on her head.

Allen walked out of her bathroom and looked at the clock. 'AH! I'm late!' School started at eight, and it was five minutes till said time. She raced out her door, down the stairs, and out the door. Luckily, Allen had remembered to pick up her bag. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to get breakfast, so she knew she was going to be extremely hungry until lunch.

Allen raced down the streets. She had spent the night before wandering around the town, so she wouldn't have to get lost the next day. She had even wrote clear directions out on a piece paper the she now held in her hand.

About half way there, she stopped to catch her breath. She leaned on the wall. She wished she could read the street signs, but it was a small loss to her. "It would be nice if they had buses." Cross had said he'd get her a bike for her birthday, but that was a week away. She had to walk to school until then.

Once Allen had caught her breath, she continued on her race to school. When she reached the gate, she saw that it was slowly closing.

"What the? Why is it closing?" Allen reached the gate, which was made of solid iron. 'It must take a lot of power to move the gate.' She thought as she jumped through the barely open gate.

-THUD-

Allen laid upside down on the pavement in the courtyard. She quickly sat up and brushed her skirt down. She was sincerely glad that no one had been around to see her less than graceful entry.

She stood and looked at her schedule. 'Room 132' she read. She wondered where that was. Her uncanny habit of getting lost was very inconvenient. She found herself lost in the dark hallways of the school.

"Why are all the lights turned off?" She asked herself. Allen looked at the door numbers to her right. 123… 121… 119… "Uh… I'm going the wrong way." She figured that if she went in the opposite direction, she would find it.

The halls were very eerie. It was mostly the fact that no one was there and the lights were off. Allen was also a relatively easy person to scare, so it wasn't a real surprise that she was scared.

She looked at the wall to her left, and found a map of the entire school. It was really small, compared to some of the other schools Allen had been to.

She looked on the map, then slapped herself. Room 132 was right behind her. She twirled on her heels and knocked on the classroom door.

"Dare?" Came a high pitched voice. (It looks like dare, as in I dare you to, but here it means Who's there in Japanese)

"Huh?"

"Dare?" The voice repeated. Allen decided that now would be a good time to use the only Japanese she knew.

"Watashi wa nihongo o hanasanai. Watashi wa eigo o hanashimasu." That meant 'I don't speak Japanese. I speak English.'

"Then why didn't you say so?" came the voice again. Allen almost jumped out of her skin at hearing English. The door opened to reveal a girl about Allen's own age.

She was wearing the school uniform, and she had short emerald black hair that reached about half way down her neck. She had dark purple eyes, and her face was adorned with a sweet smile.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Allen Walker." Allen told her.

"I'm Rin Lee." She introduced. "But, I have one more question."

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm the new student. This is my fist school day."

"So you're new?" Rin giggled. "That's awesome. But... It's winter break. There's no school until after Christmas."

"AW MAN! I really wish Cross had better info!" Then Allen paused and looked at Rin. "So, why are you here?"

"Club meeting. But, I'm the only one that could make it today." They both sighed at the same time, then they laughed. "Since you're here anyway, do you wanna come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Rin stepped out of the doorway, and Allen walked in. They both sat on top of desks, and made themselves comfortable.

"Since the second story, where all the club rooms are, is closed because our principle... well... he... um... ur... destroyed it." Allen was taken aback. 'What kind of principle would destroy part of the school?'

"How?"

"He made a robot... and it malfunctioned."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But he's still really nice. The repairs will be finished by tomorrow."

"That's good."

"And the rest of my club members should be here too."

"Are you the president?"

"No, but I'm vice."

"What does your club do?"

"We're the party club. We plan all the school events."

"That sounds fun."

"Do you wanna join?"

"Are you sure?" Allen asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... It's just..." Allen hesitated. She had never really had anyone to talk to, so she had never really had any practice talking to anyone. "That people generally don't like me because... I'm different."

"How are you different? You seem normal to me. And being different isn't a real reason not to like someone."

"Yeah, I know. I used to get teased a lot because I have a boy's name. Also, because of my hair color, my scar, and my left arm."

"What's wrong with your arm?" Rin asked. Allen pulled off her glove to reveal the blood red hand that had a green glowing cross embedded in it. Rin's eyes showed, only for a second, fear and shock. Then she composed herself and said something Allen would never forget.

"Who cares." That had left an imprint on Allen. She didn't know what had caused her to feel safe with Rin, but for the first time... Allen felt she had a real friend.

* * *

MA: Please R&R! Tell me what you think, and I promise, all the unexplained things will be explained in the story, but if you have any questions, I will happily answer them!


	2. Night II: Last Box

MA: Sorry for taking so long to update, I announced it on my profile... I was on vacation!

MA: I know the beginning makes this story seem like it's a Allena (AllenXLenalee) but it's NOT. It's either Yullen/LenaXLavi or Laven/YuXLena, I haven't decided. (But please remember that the only way I'd ever do a Yullen or Laven was if Allen/Kanda/Lavi was a girl) I started a poll a while ago to figure out the parings for this story. The parings are going to be set in stone by the fifth chapter, which means the poll is closing 1/25/11. Hurry up and vote! ...(o_o that sounded rude)... Please?

* * *

() ()  
(0.0)  
( _ )

This is Fill. Copy him onto your profile to help him achieve world domination. Come join the Dark Side. (We have cookies)

* * *

MA: Mhahaha... seriously, the Dark Side's cookies are _really_ good... I got Fill off of Allen the Musician's profile, but I love him SOOO much! His name wasn't Fill, but I thought he deserved a name, so I gave him one!XD

MA: Thank you to KitsuneNaru and howlingwindofthestorm for reviewing chapter one! Sorry, howlingwindofthestorm, I accidentally told you this chapter would be posted yesterday, so I'm sorry! Gomeno ne! Paenitet! Mi dispiace! Lo siento! Es tut mit leid! Lypamai! (reconise anything?)

* * *

ChapterII: Last Box

They continued to talk for the next several hours. Most of it was Allen getting Japanese lessons. Allen was slowly but steadily getting better.

"So mizu means water?" Allen asked Rin.

"Yep." Rin replied.

"And akuma means demon?"

"Exactly." Rin giggled. "Creepy, isn't it?"

"Why?"

"Isn't it creepy to think about demons being real? I read a story somewhere, it was about demons, and the Millennial Earl, who created the demons. And the exorcists who destroy them."

"It isn't real. I don't believe in stuff like that." Allen was reminded of the many stories Cross had told her about demons. She didn't want to think they were real, because that meant that the first Allen Walker's fight with the Earl had been for nothing. That made her sad.

"But you know, every story or myth must have some truth to it." There was a long silence. Rin broke the silence and asked what she had been wondering for awhile.

"Allen, if you don't like your name, why not just change it?"

"I never said I didn't like it, but my parents named me in honor of one of my ancestors. It was also my dad's name. It was passed down through the oldest children, and I've been the first girl..." She paused, her face growing somber. "My name is one of the few things that I have left of my parents..."

Rin reached over and hugged her. "It's alright. You can cry all you want." Allen looked up to see Rin's soft sympathetic face.

Allen was shocked. This was the first time anyone, besides her family, ever showed any kind of compassion for her. She quickly pulled away from the hug. Rin looked slightly surprised. She looked up at the time.

"It's about time to go. Do you want to walk home together?"

"Sure." Allen smiled. Then, all of a sudden, her stomach growled, correction: roared, in protest of the lack of food Allen had today. Not only did she skip breakfast, but she also forgot her lunchbox.

"We better hurry," Rin giggled. "or your stomach will attack the town." Allen grinned.

As they walked, Allen finally got a look outside. The whole town was near the edge of a cliff, with the school on the very edge. Tall fences kept students from doing stupid things like jumping off.

The view was spectacular. Allen could see the ocean and marveled at it. This was the first time she had been anywhere near the ocean, let alone live by it. She loved its deep blue waters, and the way the waves danced over the surface. Swimming in it must feel like you're swimming in the sky.

"Like the ocean?" Rin asked.

"It's beautiful."

"It's too cold to swim in now, but we can go in the summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"By the way, I meant to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why did the gates close this morning?"

"Oh, that, they were just doing a test to make sure none of the hinges were too rusty."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, they do it every third Monday of the month..." They continued to talk until they reached a point where they would have to walk in opposite directions to get home.

When Allen reached her front door, she fumbled to get the key out and unlocked the door. She walked in.

"Cross?" She called out. "Hm... He's not home yet." He worked odd hours, he would get up extremely early and get home before she did. Then again, this was a new job, so he could have new hours.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, tossed her bag over her desk chair, and collapsed on her bed. Today had brought memories long forgotten...

* * *

~Flashback~

Allen sat at the end of a table. The table was laid over with food, presents, and cake. Her parents sang 'Happy Birthday' while Allen clapped happily. Her short snow-white hair and gray eyes matched her dad's perfectly.

Her mom, Julia Walker, had soft blond hair and warm brown eyes. She had a hand over her swollen stomach. Allen jumped out of her chair and ran over to where her mom was.

"When will my little brother come mommy?" She asked for the ten thousandth time.

"When he's good and ready." Julia told her daughter warmly.

"I can't wait! We're gonna do all sorts of fun thing together! We can play with all my presents!"

"Yes, you certainly can."

"I can't wait!" Allen repeated herself.

"How's the birthday girl?" Mr. Walker asked cheerily.

"I'm doubly okay!" Allen's grin spread across her face.

"So your the picture of awesomeness!"

"And more!"

"Allen," Julia caught the attention of her very distracted daughter. "you need to blow your candles out."

"Ah! I forgot!" She raced back to her chaired and climbed back up into it. She drew in a giant breath and puffed at the candles with all her strength. All but one went out, so she blew at it again. It still didn't go out, and to her dismay, all the other candles lit themselves up again.

"Daddy! You used tricky candles, didn't you?" Julia elbowed her husband as he snickered. He went over and picked his daughter up, holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Allen grabbed a cupcake from a tray of them and shoved it into her dad's face. The entire family burst out laughing, save one who was busy trying to lick the cupcake off his face.

"Now, now." Her mom soothed, still laughing. "If you do that again, then it's just one less cupcake you get to eat."

"Oh no! I forgot about that!" Allen wailed. Mr. Walker walked back to the cake and set his daughter down in the chair. He took out the trick candles and placed them in the sink. He quickly washed the cupcake off his face and picked up a knife and held it out to Allen.

"Huh?" He smiled down at her.

"Since you're six, I think you deserve to cut your own cake." Allen's face lit up.

"Really? I get to cut my own cake, daddy?"

"Of course." She took the knife.

"How should I cut it daddy?"

"Any way you want."

"Okay." She cut out a small piece of the cake, then explained "One is for me, the rest is for the both of you."

"Are you sure you only want that small piece?" Julia asked, her voice like honey.

"No mommy, you don't get it." She pointed to the huge slice. "This one's mine, and the tiny one's you guy's." That made everyone laugh. Mr. Walker scooped up the little piece of cake, split it in half and gave one to his wife. Allen greedily dug into the giant slice.

After they were done with their cake, Julia put a box on her daughter's lap. Allen ripped it open and gasped with delight as a little golden puppy jumped out and knock Allen to the ground. It began to uncontrollably like her face.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

* * *

~End Flashback~

For Allen, it was painful to remember her parents and brother. She just wished...

"Allen! I'm home!" Cross's voice scared her out of her thoughts. "I've got something for you!"

She jumped off her bed and reluctantly walked down the stairs. Cross had a medium size crate in his hand.

Allen's face immediately became lit with joy. She rushed to the crate as Cross opened it.

"Tim!" She cried as the golden dog jumped out of the crate and started licking her insanely.

"He finally got here." Cross said. They had to send Tim a different, longer, way because he was a dog.

Allen raced upstairs, Tim close on her heels, and went straight into her room. She pulled a box out from under her bed and threw it open. Inside was a assortment of everything a dog could ever need.

Cross walked in and set the crate in the far corner of the room then left. Allen quickly unpacked Tim, while tossing him balls, and then strode down to the kitchen with two dog dishes, a big bin, and a bag of dog food balanced in her arms.

She put the bin in the pantry and dumped all the food into it. She then filled one dog dish with it, and the other with water and put it next to the fridge.

"Cross, do you want dinner?" She asked her guardian.

"Of course I do."

"Alrighty, how about spaghetti?"

* * *

MA: Timcampy is a dog! I couldn't think of a normal way to include the real Tim, so I made him a dog. If you haven't guessed, Rin is related to Lenalee, and Allen to Allen. As for the Lavi and Kanda in this story, you'll have to find out!;P Thanks for reading! Drop a review off on your way out! And help Fill!


End file.
